rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Mahisari
Basic Information Name: Mahisari Concept: Gold Faction liaison to Deathknights Player: Esbilon Contact Info AIM: Esbilon Google talk: doonesbury@gmail.com Email: doonesbury@gmail.com Motivation: To turn deathknights to the service of Creation Exalt Type: Sidereal Caste: Serenity Faction: Gold Age: 42 Anima: A brilliant blue light History Born to a Patrician family in the Realm Was to marry a low-breeding Nellens because of her great beauty, but was snatched away by the sids on her wedding day Sits on the Convention on Deathlords Lytek took her under his wing and groomed her. When the Abyssals appeared, he had her investigate them on a more personal level. Appearance and Personality Some notes on the character's appearance and personality should reside here Attributes Physical (Tertiary) Strength 1 Dexterity 5 Stamina 1 Social (Primary) Charisma 4 Manipulation 1 Appearance 6 Mental (Secondary) Perception 3 Intelligence 2 Wits 4 Abilities JOURNEYS Resistance 1 Ride 1 Sail Survival Thrown SERENITY Craft (elemental) 1 Dodge 1 Linguistics 2 Performance 5 (Solo Performances +3) ''' '''Socialize 5 (Upper Class +3) BATTLES Archery Athletics 1 Melee Presence 5 (Seduction +3) War SECRETS Investigation 1 Larceny 1 Lore 3 Occult 2 Stealth 1 ENDINGS Awareness 3 Bureaucracy 2 Integrity 1 Martial Arts 5 (Unarmoured +3) Medicine 2 Languages Native Language: High Realm Language 1: Old Realm Language 2: Riverspeak Language 3: Language 4: Language 5: Backgrounds Artifact: 4 (Orichalcum and Starmetal Infinite Resplendence Amulet) Salary: 3 Sifu: 2 Backing (Gold Faction): 2 Mentor: 4 (Lytek) Acquaintances: 2 Sifu **Violet Bier of Sorrows Style **Dreaming Pearl Courtesan Style ***Prismatic Arrangement of Creation Style Mertis and Flaws *Legendary Appearence (+3) *Luck 3 (+1) *Enchanting Features (+2) *Dark Secret 3 (-3) *Vice, Sex (-3) Artifacts Infinite Resplendence Amulet Rating: 4 Attunement Cost: 5 Modular Attire: The amulet can generate any form of outfit the weater can imagine, however grand or humble. Changing the setting requires contact and a diceless miscellaneous action. Repairing or cleaning a worn outfit takes the same action as creating a new one. Created clothes have no reality beyond being an extension of the amulet, so they dissolve or flow back into the artifact if they are removed for any reason. Most wearers integrate the amulet itself as an accessory of each outfit, especially to show off impressive brand glyphs. Protection: Regardless of configuration, enchantments in the amulet provide +1L/+1B soak (Which does not count as armor for Charm purposes), plus an extra success to all Resistance or Survival rolls to reduce or avoid the effects of deterious environmental effects, toxins or disease. Orichalcum: These amulets create clothes as constructs of solidified light, giving them a palette of colors and textures worthy of a solar's glory. As an Obvious effect, such raiment gives its weater +4 Appearance and inhibits stealth like an 8-10 mote anima banner does. The Solar may hide this glory to make humbler attire if his pride permits, but the bonus is all or nothing. Starmetal: Weaving clothes from strands of the wearer's own fate, these amulets provide extremely subtle and understated elegance. Such garmets conceal numerous pockets folded up into Elsewhere, providing sufficient storage space to carry up to a ton of assorted items safely out of reach of the world, provided the objects could actually fit through a pocket opening no larger than a foot afross. Only the attuned wearer can reach into Elsewhere via the pockets: to others they are merely stitched folds. In the event of the wearer's death, his corpse fades into Elsewhere with his possessions for burial among the interstices of fate, laving only his enchanted clothes to mark his passage. Manses Charms Performance Charms *Faultless Ceremony / 1m / Sid; 146 *Perfection in Life / 5m / Sid; 147 **Song of Spirit Persuasion / 5m, 1wp / Sid; 148 **Defense of Shining Joy / 5m, 1wp / Sid; 147 Socialize Charms *Shun the Smiling Lady / 7m / Sid; 149 **Cash and Murder Games / 10m, 1wp / Sid; 149 **Life Without Compunction / 5m / Sid; 149 Dreaming Pearl Courtesan Style *Demure Carp Feint / 4m / SotM; 88 *Pearlescent Filigree Defense / 1m per 1L/2B soak / SotM; 88 *Lethal Paper Fan Attack / 3m / SotM; 88 **Dreaming Pearl Courtesan Form / 5m / SotM; 89 Equipment Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 3/3 Virtues Compassion 3/3 Conviction 2/2 Temperance 3/3 Valor 1/1 Limit 0/10 Joybringers' Flawed Fate Joybringers' Flawed Fates lead them to advocate, seek or cause moments of extreme happiness in their own and others' lives. At the Great Convocation, some backed the Usurpation because of the joy it would bring the Dragon-Blooded, the moments of intense relief when a mortal escaped certain death or the frisson of their peers. Some actually believed the Usurpation would make Creation a happier and healthier place. Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 4 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up (5+1+0+2)/2 = 4 Parry DV 8 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. (5+5+3+2)/2 = 8 Mental Dodge DV 6 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. (6+3+2)/2 = 6 Mental Parry DV 6 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) (4+5+3)/2 = 6 Soak Bashing Soak 2 (2) Lethal Soak 1 (1) Aggravated Soak 1 (1) Health 7/7 -0 [ ] -1 [ ] [ ] -2 [ ] [ ] -4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] Essence 2/2 Personal 10/10 Peripheral 22/22 (27) Committed 5 Astrology Colleges *'The Ewer 2' *'The Lovers 2' *The Quiver 1 *The Shield 1 *The Key 1 Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies * * * Experience 0/0 Bonus Point Expenditure 2 Performance 5 2 Presence 5 2 Martial Arts 5 2 Socialize 5 2 Artifact 4 (Infinite Resplendce Amulet) 2 Mentor 4(Lytek) 1½ Performance (Solo Performances +3) 1½ Martial Arts (Unarmoured +3) 1½ Presence (Seduction +3) 1½ Socialize (Upper Class +3)